21
by AllsFair0527
Summary: It's been four years, six months and two days and nothing is how they thought it would be. A wedding, the birth of a child, the revealtion of secrets and a tradgey may bring this group of friends back together or it could tear them apart.
1. Someone Like You

"_She was fiercely independent, Brooke Penelope Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years, she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday, and I'm not sure she even knows it."_

_She remembered the first time she read those words. She was standing on the second floor a house where the last party of the senior year had been held. Lucas Scott had walked up behind her and found her crying. She had told him that high school was safe and that she wasn't sure she was ready for the real world. That was when he pulled out the small black book, turned to a page and let her read the words etched into the pages. He restored her confidence in that very moment taking part in the person that Brooke was becoming._

"_Suddenly, it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzer, the cheers of my teammates were all sounding from a thousand miles away. And what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Peyton, the girl whose art and passion and beauty had changed my life. At that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been denial of the following truth. I was now, and would always be, in love with Peyton Sawyer."_

_Brooke remembered the first time she read those words, those words that completely destroyed her. She had been sent a copy of the book by her great friend Haley James-Scott. Haley had thought that Brooke would like to know how Lucas had been doing but all that book did was remind her of everything she believed she gave up so easily, especially for someone who didn't have the decency to keep in touch with her. _

Brooke stood and watched out of his sight but him still in hers, as he closed the book and looked back up at the crowd of people standing before him. Hearing those words again, coming from his mouth made it sting that much more than when she first read it.

"Brooke, do you really want to do this?" said a girl that resembled Brooke so much. She stared at Brooke as she stared at Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer telling their epic love story once again to the entire world, or at least to the crowd of people that were there.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Lucas asked the audience.

"I wanted to know, did Brooke know that Peyton had feeling for Lucas…I mean you?" said someone belonging to a voice that sounded female and very young.

Lucas turned and reached out his hand to the blonde seated behind him, "You can ask Peyton that question."

Peyton took a stand beside Lucas and directed her stare toward the young female that had asked the question. "No, at the time she didn't, but like to Lucas and I, she saw what was between us and she stepped aside to let us find our way to each other and that is just what we did," she said looking up at Lucas who had wrapped an arm around her.

Another person stood up and asked, "In a way, you stole Lucas from your best friend, do you feel bad, are you guys still friends?" said yet another young female voice.

The air in the room became stiff. Brooke was beside herself at this moment, someone had finally asked the question she could never bare to ask, but always wondered the answer to.

"Brooke is a very dear friend to me, to the both of us, and I will never forget when she said to me 'you can't help who you fall in love with.'"

Brooke cringed, she felt as if her own words had been thrown back in her face and by her best friend no doubt. All the emotions Brooke was feeling was consuming her and she couldn't take it anymore. She turned and headed toward the exit with the younger girl in toe.

Just as the girls were feet from the exit, they heard in the distance someone asked, "So, what comes now for Peyton and Lucas? This person voice was deep and raspy, definitely a male.

"Will actually, Lucas and I are engaged." Peyton answered. That is when time stopped and both Brooke and the girl spun around. Somehow, someway Lucas' eyes caught hold of Brooke's and they stared at each other. The girl standing beside Brooke kept looking back and forth between the two, knowing Lucas, she could tell that every memory he had of Brooke came flooding back and the same went for Brooke.

Peyton turned to Lucas and kissed him passionately on the lips and that was the end for Brooke, she stormed out of the library. Lucas and Peyton parted from their kiss and he turned her attention back toward the back of the room only to find the girl standing their alone with a pained look on her face. But soon her face was gone as she ran after Brooke. She caught up to her just as Brooke was getting in a cab, she jumped in behind her.

The two girls sat in silence as cab rode down the New York streets. The radio played and a song so befitting of the last moments that had just transpired began to play.

_I heard that you settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<em>

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<p>

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<p>

"How ironic," said the girl.

Brooke looked at her and flashed a fake smile. Deep down inside the words to the song hit her like daggers being deliberately thrown at her heart. She didn't know why she had even showed up to Lucas's book signing, she wasn't even invited, but for some reason she just couldn't stay away.

"Were engaged" played over and over in her head. Peyton had just claimed to the world that she was still a very dear from to the both of them, yet neither on had the time to call her and tell her, but they had no problem announcing it to the press and a room full of people that really didn't matter, at least not the way friends do.

"You should have never gone to the book signing, Brooke."

"Is that your way of telling me I told you so, Krysten." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, it was my way of saying everything is going to be okay." Krysten slid closer to her sister and wrapped and arm around her and Brooke let her head fall to her sister shoulder. Brooke could feel the tears filing up far in the back of her eyes, but she was determined not to let them fall.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<br>_

Those words rang so true with Brooke. You go through life trying to find that right person, that person that you are willing to fall in love with forgetting that sometimes love hurts and it doesn't always seem as though the pain it worth it.

_  
><strong>THIS IS MY VERSION OF THE LAST FOUR YEARS.<strong>

**BROOKE DAVID DOES HAVE A SISTER NAMED KRYSTEN DAVIS WHOM SHE SHARES A NEW YORK PENTHOUSE WITH. **

**SOME OF THE PAST EVENTS HAVEN'T HAPPEN, TO SEE WHICH EVENTS I AM REFEERING TO PLEASE READ AND FIND OUT.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU!**


	2. We All Have Our Demons

Lucas and Peyton were sitting in the back of a limo being driven back to their hotel. Peyton was talking about the success of the book signing when she turned toward him and realized that he was far, far away.

"Hey, where'd you go?" she asked in a mild voice, placing her hand on his thigh.

Lucas, being pulled from his thoughts, turned his attention to his fiancé. He stared at her, but said nothing. The truth was he really didn't know what to say.

"She was there, they both were," was all he could mutter.

Peyton had a very confused look on her face. "Lucas, who was where?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Brooke and Krysten," he responded blankly. It was as if he was in some kind of trance.

"I'm sure you were just seeing things…. If it was them don't you think they would've stayed to talk to us Luke, they're our friends?"

Lucas thought about how wrong she was. "Are they really," he said sternly. "We just announced to a room full of strangers that we are getting married and we didn't even tell our best friends, hell we didn't even tell our parents."

Peyton looked at Lucas and a frown crept onto her lips. Lucas was right and she knew it. She couldn't even remember the last time she had spoken to Brooke or any of them.

Lucas had the two girls faces etched into his brain like a drawing on a piece of paper. His best friend's he had grown up with and the girl he had fallen in love with his freshman year of high school.

The look on their faces spoke a thousand words. Krysten's was hurt and angry, how could he have let so much time pass him by, how could he have been so busy that he could just forget about his best friend- Haley too. And Brooke- her sweet face. It was washed with pain and hurt that made her almost unrecognizable, but no matter how far away she was he could always spot those hazel green eyes he loved so much.

"Are you sure it was them…. Are you sure it was her?" Peyton asked. She didn't look at Lucas- she knew the answer to that question.

Guilt washed over her.

For the past three years, Brooke would always call Peyton and she would always tell her that she would call her right, but she never did. Then three whole years had passed and she hadn't spoken to Brooke at all, but the worse part about that was she hadn't even notice.

* * *

><p>Brooke walked into her New York apartment. She saw her sister sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hey, Sis," she said as she placed her bag on the table and plopped down next to her. She looked at her for moment. "I spoke to mom today."<p>

Krysten looked up from the book she was reading as if she had just been caught doing something sneaky. "I'm guessing you know that I spoke to mom too," she said in a small voice.

"Yes, I know," Brooke responded shaking her head. "I'm not mad if that's what you're thinking."

Krysten looked at Brooke. She wanted so badly to ask her about what happened yesterday but she didn't want to upset her.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing…" her voice a bit high pitched.

Brooke huffed. "Krys, I know you have something to say, so just say it."

Krysten just blurted it out, "Are you still in love with Lucas?"

Brooke looked at Krysten as if she was crazy. "What… No, why would you even think that?"

"You were more than just upset yesterday, B."

Brooke let her thoughts shuffle in her head for a moment. "… It just caught me off guard I mean… they're engaged," she said in disbelief.

Krysten sighed. She was debating one asking her next question – her curiosity got the better of her. "Are you mad that they're engaged and didn't tell you or are you just mad that they're engaged?" Krysten questioned. "Because I'm having a hard time believing you didn't see this coming."

Everyone always talked about Lucas and Peyton's epic love-whatever. Even Brooke would say that they're destined to be together. So marriage is the inevitable conclusion.

Brooke didn't know what to say. She thought about the questions her sister had asked her. Was she mad because Peyton didn't tell her – yes, but she was also mad that they were engaged – maybe she wasn't as over Lucas as she had thought.

Brooke's silence was a hint to Krysten and she took it; she knew Brooke didn't want to continue this conversation anymore. "Anyways, what did you and mom talk about?" She asked.

All of the sudden Brooke became excited. "We were discussing an idea."

"And what was that."

"Us, moving back to Tree Hill!"

Krysten's whole body language changed and Brooke took notice.

"You don't seem too thrilled," she pointed out.

"No, I am excited," she said through a fake smile. "I just didn't think you would want to move back to that place."

"Krysten, THAT PLACE, is our home, why wouldn't I want to go back."

Krysten remembered that she was talking to their mother and she knew how her mom could be – she never did want them to move. "You sure this is your idea or is this Mom talking?"

Brooke chuckled.

The truth was Brooke had been contemplating moving back to Tree Hill for a while now. She was making some life-changing decisions and Tree Hill was a part of her plans.

"No, Krysten, this was all my idea," she reassured her sister.

Krysten wasn't buying it. "Really, last time I remember you couldn't wait to leave that place."

"That was then, but things have changed, I want different things now," she confessed.

"And what is that?"

"I want to start a family," Brooke said.

Krysten's jaw dropped. "You're joking right, you're only twenty-one," she reminded her.

"I know that… But I have accomplished almost everything I wanted, until now." "Krysten, I want to have a baby."

Her sister smiled. She remembered the first time Brooke held Jamie. The look in her eye was so maternal and nurturing.

"You'd be a great mom, Brookie."

"SO… Are you going to come with me to Tree Hill or not?" Brooke had the biggest smile on her face.

Krysten breathed deeply. "Yes, but I'm not moving back, I'm just visiting."

"Whatever, I'll let you take with Mom," she said as she grabs her sister and pulled her into a hug. "This is going to be great."

"Yeah… Great."

Krysten wasn't too thrilled about going back to Tree Hill, she was rather apprehensive actually.

Everyone has skeletons in their closet, some you can run from momentarily and some that can stay buried. Everyone had secrets, some that have come out and some that stayed secret. Krysten, on the other hand, had demons and secrets, especially in Tree Hill. She knew that once she had gotten back to that place, her deep dark secrets would come out and she would have no choice but to look her demons straight in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS JUST A SHORT CHAPRTER…<strong>

**What are the Demons of Tree Hill that Krysten seems so scared to face?**

**Should Brooke be mad at Peyton and Lucas?**

**What's up with Haley and Nathan- UP NEXT.**

**Please read and Review. **


	3. Together Again, Good or Bad?

_Haley walked into the dimly lit room. A wheelchair was left astray in the middle of the room, and a Nathan was sitting in the couch, wallowing in self pity. _

_She dropped her bag on the chair opposite of the couch and began to pick up the beer bottles and dishes scattered around her living room. "Well, he didn't race, he was afraid, you might know something about that," she said venomously. _

"_We're all afraid," Nathan mumbled._

"_Yeah, but he's four and he needed his dad and his dad wasn't there." All the resentment that she had bottled inside was now running over. "Way to go, Dan!" she walked toward the kitchen but stopped at the dining table and slammed the dishes and bottles down. She looked at Nathan who was just sitting._

_She snapped, and in one swift move of her hand the dishes went flying, shattering as they flew through the air. "ARE YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING!" "Or are you going to sit there like you have for the past four months, are going to get drunk, maybe pout a little, cry," she said snidely._

"_YOU DON'T GET IT YOU, DO YOU!" He played the woe-is-me card as he turned around to face Haley. "I use to be somebody, Haley, do you understand that?" You could hear all the regret in his voice. _

_Haley stood there, watching him finally talk about how he was feeling, but it was just a little too late– she had had enough. _

_**This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
>It's time to make our move, I'm shakin off the rust<br>I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
>I'm staring down myself, counting up the years<br>Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
>And every glance is killing me<br>Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead**_

"_Do you understand what that means, I use to be, Nathan Scott, and I was great." "I should've walked away, okay, I know that and I didn't do it, and now I'm nothing, I am nothing!" Nathan was finally facing his fear._

"_You have nothing," she said in disbelief. "You have a beautiful son who is here, I am here!" Her hand was on top of her chest as to try and keep her heart from breaking, but it was already in pieces. "You have got to figure out who you are going to be in this, Nathan, because this version of you does not work for us. I cannot keep living like this, okay; do you understand what I am saying? One more night like this, Nathan, and I promise you, you will have nothing!" She had finally broken down. _

_**Stop and stare  
>I think I'm moving but I go nowhere<br>Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
>But I've become what I can't be, oh<br>Stop and stare  
>You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there<br>And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
>But fair ain't what you really need<br>Oh, can u see what I see**_

–It's been three weeks since she last saw Nathan.

She was jerked from her thoughts by the sound of a knock at the door. _Who could this be? _She wondered. It was unusually early for anyone to think that she would be home.

She walked to the door and peeked outside through the glass on the side of the door. She almost jumped through the window when she saw who it was.

"OH MY GOSH," she yelled, as she opened the door and jumped into the arms of the figure standing before her. "I can't believe you're here, I've missed you so much!"

The person laughed, as they wrapped their arms around Haley and spun her around. "I've missed you too."

Haley held on to them as if they were going to slip away– she just couldn't believe it.

"Are we going to stand out here forever or what?" a raspy voice asked.

Haley let go laughing, pulling them into the house. They took a seat on the couch and just stared at each other in mirror positions, body turned to the side, facing each other, and resting their heads on their hands.

"How long has it been?" she asked.

She saw their brows furrows and their eyes go up, thinking. "Four years, six months and two days, to be exact." They had a smiled on their face.

"I see you haven't changed, Luke… still counting the days," she said reminiscent.

Lucas's facial expression changed. "Considering how long it has been since I've seen or talked to you, it's safe to say, that I've stopped counting the days a long time ago."

Haley thought about all the times she needed him, when Jamie needed him, and he wasn't there. But she wasn't mad at him, she was just nostalgic.

– Who doesn't want things to be good, like the way they use to be.

"No, you were just living your life."

"Yeah, and forgot about everyone in," he said shaking his head.

"You're here now and that is all that matters."

Lucas sighed. "So, where is my little Jim-Jam?"

"He's in pre-school, Luke, it's 1 'o' clock," she informed him. "Clearly you are still on west coast time."

"Clearly."

They laughed.

They sat and played catch up, filling each other in on the happenings of their lives. Haley couldn't believe that Lucas had seen Brooke and Krysten, and it didn't so well– then again she wasn't that surprised.

Haley may have needed Lucas, but Krysten needed him a bit more, especially after what had happen three years ago.

_It is amazing how much of a part Lucas plays in our lives,_ she thought.

They talked and talked, and skated over the Nathan issues. So Lucas dropped the bomb on Haley.

"Peyton and I are engaged," he blurted out.

Haley became wide eyed. "You're what…" she said in disbelief.

"We're in engaged," he repeated.

"Wow, Luke, congratulations!" she said excitedly.

"I doubt you will be."

"Why, what did you do?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Remember how I told you that it didn't go well with Brooke and Krys…"

"Yeah." Haley look at him like and.

"Well that would be because I announced to a room full of strangers that I was getting married." He said in one breath.

Haley had a confused looked on her face. "Wait minute, you told a bunch of strangers you were getting before you us, your family."

"Sort of," he said like a child being scolded and scared to talk.

"Wow, Luke, if I wasn't so happy for you I would be furious right now." She hit him on the arm. "Poor Brooke."

"Why you say it like that?" he questioned. He was wondering why Brooke would be so upset. "She doesn't still have–"

"No, Lucas, it's funny though, how that is that first conclusion you jump to." Her eye brow was kinked.

"It's not like that."

"I'm just messing with, I mean it's Brooke, and you're marrying her best friend, she couldn't pick up the phone and tell that," she defended Brooke.

"Like I said, we kind of stopped paying attention."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we can't be mad about it," she said, getting up off the couch and grabbing her bag and keys. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To get Jamie, Idiot."

* * *

><p>As she stepped outside, she took in a deep breath of fresh air. "Gosh, even the air here smells different, Krys."<p>

"Yeah right," she replied sarcastically.

"Why are you being such a puss, we're home!"

Krysten broke out in laughter. "How old are you, really, puss, maybe you are ready to be a mom."

"I get that from mom," Brooke said laughing. "But serious, you seem like you really don't want to be here."

The car that Brooke had rented finally arrived for them. She tipped the guy after he helped them place their bags in the car, and walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"So," she said as she started the car.

Krysten looked at her like what.

"Do you really not want to be here?"

"I… I just…." Krysten really was trying to figure out something to say. "This just seems like a really bad idea."

"We are going to see our closest friend and family, where is the bad idea in that?" Brooke was truly confused.

Ever since she first mentioned to her sister that she wanted to move back to Tree Hill, Krysten has been uneasy. She just chalked it up to her not wanting to leave New York, but the closer it got to the move date the more anxious and apprehensive she became. It wasn't about living New York; it was about being in Tree Hill.

"We are also going to have to see people we don't want to see," she mumbled.

"Jason," was all Brooke said.

"Jason, was the furthest thing from my mind, trust me."

"Then who it is you don't want to see?"

"…" Krysten opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The name of the person she was trying to say got lodged in the back of her throat. The mere thought of him made her skin crawl, and now she could potentially be in the same town as him.

"Okay, I don't want to see Jason," she lied sort of; it was part of the truth. "Go left," she remind Brooke who was about to go the wrong way.

"I knew it, you really have to let that go, you walked away from him remember," said looking out the side of the windows as she made the turn.

Krysten took that person, even though she knew Brooke didn't mean anything by it. "And you push Lucas right into Peyton's arms; you need to let that go." Krysten's tone of voice was harsh and snappy.

Noticing the look on Brooke's face as she kept her head straight, focusing on the road, Krysten couldn't help but regret what she had said.

Krysten let out a death breath as she ran her hands over her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Yeah, you did, and your right." Brooke took her eyes off the road for a second to look at her sister. "We both made choices we have to live with, right, so let move on."

Krysten turned her head and looked out the window. "Yeah, right."

It was early evening, the sun still hadn't set yet, but all Krysten could see was the black clouds that were swirling around her. She knew that the person she was running from would be waiting for her with open arms. They would be there to taunt her with her betrayal of a secret she has been harboring.

"Neutral battle ground," Brooke said, interrupting her sister's thoughts.

Krysten turned to her. "Yeah, it's our first day back, let's just have some fun." She had a fake smiled plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>Haley stood dead in her tracks watching Lucas and Jamie playing around. It was the first time in a long time she had seen Jamie have a genuine laugh– he was happy.<p>

"Hey, you guys hungry?" she asked, reluctant to crash in on the fun.

"YEAH, MOM!" He was in kid mode for sure.

Haley brought them out some sandwiches and stood there as they both look at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"You couldn't cut the crust off," the boys said in unison.

At that very moment, the doorbell rang. "Just peel if off," she yelled as she went to the door.

She was so happy and in bliss because her son was happy, she didn't even ask who it was, she just opened the door.

Jamie took off running as he heard his mother screaming his name to come to her. Then Lucas jumped too.

Haley let go of the two people and Jamie jumped into his god mother's arms. She held on to him so tight, she was so happy to see him

"Ant Brooke!" he hugged her so tight. It had been a while since he last saw her and he couldn't believe she was there. He then jumped from her arms to the other person arms.

"Aunt Krysten!

The sound of his voice mad coming to Tree Hill worth it and she was even looking forward to being there. "Hey, buddy."

She carried him into the house.

"Hey Hales, who's at the–"

Everyone stood there, staring at each other like strangers that needed to be introduced to one another.

"Luke, look who is it," Haley said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, Lucas," Krysten said in a fake happy tone. She was trying to play nice even though she was actually mad at him, and she was trying to take the spot light off of Brooke.

But Jamie did a good job of that for them.

"Come on Ant Brooke and Aunt Krysten, I want you guys to come and meet Chester," he was pulling them down the hall.

Krysten and Brooke throw glances over their shoulder at Haley, as to get a hint at who Chester was but Haley just laughed and shooed them on.

"So buddy, who's Chester?" Brooke asked as Jamie went into the closet.

He turned around with a big brown, fluffy rabbit. "This is Chester." He placed the rabbit in Krysten lap.

Krysten was freaking out on the inside. She wasn't very fond of animals, period. Besides dog and cats, which she couldn't stand, she thought animals were just germ invested creatures – she is a big germaphobe.

Krysten gave her sister a look and she immediately picked up the rabbit from her lap.

"I think he is cute," Brooke told Jamie, as she stroked the rabbit's fur.

"I'll be right back Jim-Jam, okay?"

"Okay."

Krysten left the room, walking down the stairs.

_Eww, eww, ewww, _she said to herself.

"Haley, why the hell you didn't tell me Jamie had a rodent as pet," she barked at her.

Haley laughed. "It's not a rodent it's a rabbit."

"It still looks like a big rat," she said, walking over to the kitchen sink. "And it touched me."

"You were always a germaphobe," said a voice that wasn't Haley, Lucas.

Krysten looked up at Lucas and then back down to continue scrubbing her hands. "I am not a germaphobe."Her tone was a bit harsh.

"Anyways, I should get going, I umm... have some things to do." What he really was going to say was he had to get home to Peyton– he didn't know why he had lied though.

"Okay, Luke, see you later." Haley said as she gave him a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hales."

He walked around kitchen toward Krysten. "I know you mad at me, but I love you too." He kissed her on the cheek.

As he headed toward the door he yelled, "Tell Brooke I said bye."

Krysten had a small smile on her face and Haley noticed. "It's hard to be mad at him, isn't it," she said, as she too could sympathize.

Right on cue, Brooke comes treading down the stairs.

"How convenient," Krysten said, causing to break out in laughter.

"Whatever, I am not trying to negate the fact that I did not except or want to see Lucas."

"How forthcoming of you," Haley mocked her.

"Whatever."

Haley could feel the big and genuine smile that was displayed on her face, and that good feeling she had inside. It had been a long time since she was the feeling and she didn't want it to go away.

"Hey, let's go out to TRIC tonight," Haley suggested.

"I'm in," Krysten interjected.

"Me too, but what about Jamie?" Brooke asked.

"He's spending the night with Lily at Karen."

"Right, she did mention that," Brooke recalled.

"Oh, stopped by Karen's already?"

"Yup," Brooke answered.

"So, we are going out tonight, we need to go and get dressed," Krysten told Brooke.

"Yes, we need this to be an official girl's night out/welcome home party."

"Okay so you guys go and get dressed, and I'll meet you goes as at Diana's house."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Brooke shouted as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "Give Jamie a kiss for us."

* * *

><p>As the girls left, Haley had an idea of how to make this an actually welcome home party, and she was putting her plan into affect the minute the girls left out the door.<p>

When Brooke, Krysten and Haley walked into TRIC, they saw some of their old friends there.

"Looking good, Davis," Skills said to Krysten. "B. Davis, my girl!"

All three of the girls laughed. "Hi, Skills."

The girls sat down and starting on a round of cocktails, and the boys started with beers to make a welcome back toast. Then the shots came and secrets started coming out.

"Cheer to Peyton and Lucas getting married," Brooke slurred.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you serious?" Chase asked from behind the bar.

"As serious as I can be, seeing how drunk I am." She laughed.

"Speak of the devils," skills said looking over his shoulder at Peyton and Lucas, who had just walked through the door.

Everyone turned around and Lucas and Peyton stood there like they were standing in front of a firing squad.

Krysten everyone looked at Brooke. Skills and Mouth throw back a shot.

"This just got a whole lot interesting." Haley mumbled before she washed down a shot with a shot.

In a room full of tension and inebriated people things can get really interesting really fast. Things could go from fun to I don't remember what I did last night- the good kind or from fun to that was the worse night of my life. Which direction was this night headed in; only time could tell!

* * *

><p><strong>I had finally wanted to get this chapter up, so I did, however I am sick with pneumonia and I am beyond tired so I will not be editing this one. Please bear with me...<strong>

**What is going to come of this night?**

**Read and Review…**

**Hope you like it. **


End file.
